The invention concerns a sun visor covered with a flexible material, for use in motor vehicles.
A sun visor usually has a cover applied to the visor body to improve its appearance. If the cover is made of a thermoplastic material, specifically plastic foil, it can be applied fairly quickly and easily with a hot-bonding device. Often, however, it is desirable to cover the visor with a non-thermoplastic material like a textile, natural leather, etc. It is, however, quite expensive to cover known types of visors with pieces of non-thermoplastic material because they must be seamed with thread, cement, or both around the entire periphery of the visor. Particular problems arise when only one side of the visor is to be covered, because that side itself will be the only broad surface available to which the material may be cemented. Cementing an entire surface is labor intensive and expensive and the area where the boundary of the material follows the edge of the visor may not be smoothly finished.